dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SMROOKIES
center|650px 'Detalles' *'Nombre:' SMROOKIES *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Numero de Miembros:' **'Miembros Confirmados:' 21 **'Miembros Sin Confirmar:' 01 (Hasta el momento) **'Miembros Graduados:' 06 (Chicas) **'Miembros Ex-Miembros:' 3 chicas y 1 chico *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment 'Pre-Debut' El 03 de Diciembre, en el Facebook Oficial de SMTOWN, se dieron a conocer tres fotos donde aparecían unos jóvenes trainees de la empresa, Seul Gi, Jeno y Tae Yong, dando inicio a un acercamiento a su equipo pre-debut que estaría exponiéndose al público a través de diferentes medios. SMROOKIES es un equipo de pre-debut, que trata de mostrar los novatos al público antes de su debut. El equipo de pre-debut no tiene condiciones o requisitos en lo que respecta a su formación o el número de miembros y dará a los novatos la oportunidad de colaborar en maneras y formas diversas. Hasta ahora han salido fotos, vídeos de baile, de canto, y vídeos con miembros de otros grupos de SM. El grupo rookie participará en eventos previos a su debut oficial, ellos tendrán la libertad de formar grupos entre ellos y mostrar día a día actuaciones y entrenamientos a los fans. También participarán en conciertos y shows de variedades para ganarse el corazón de los fans. Se puede esperar que realicen covers de canciones de los artistas de su misma compañía y de canciones compuestas por ellos mismos en actuaciones abiertas para mostrar sus talentos. 'Integrantes' 'Miembros Confirmados:' [[Archivo:11813250 858001287582960 8866752505013898731 n.jpg|thumb|415x415px|''Derecha'': Mark, Do Young, Hansol, Jeno. En Medio: Ten, Tae Yong, Jae Hyun, Yuta. y en la Izquierda: Ji Sung, Johnny, Tae Il, Jae Min, Dong Hyuck]] Chicas (SR15G) *JungYeon *Koeun *Hina *Soo Min *Herin *Lami Chicos (SR15B) *Tae Il *Han Sol *Johnny *Tae Yong *Yuta *Kun *Do Young *Ten *Jae Hyun *Win Win *Mark *Jeno *Dong Hyuck *Jae Min *Ji Sung 'Miembros Sin Confirmar' *Winny Ex-Miembros: * Yong Ju (Miembro sin confirmar) * HyoHee (Miembro sin confirmar) * Jee Su (Miembro sin confirmar) 'Graduados:' *Irene (Red Velvet) (2014) *Seul Gi (Red Velvet) (2014) *Wendy (Red Velvet) (2014) *Yeri (Red Velvet) (2015) 'Conciertos' * THE SMROOKIES SHOW (2015) Curiosidades *Los 14 integrantes que fueron revelados desde el inicio son: Tae Yong, Seul Gi, Jeno, Irene, Lami, Jae Hyun, Mark, Han Sol, Ji Sung, Yuta, Johnny, Ten, Wendy y Dong Hyuck. *Uno de los vídeos subidos al canal de youtube de la SM muestra a los chicos practicando con el reconocido coreógrafo Tony Testa, quien ha trabajado ya con TVXQ, Super Junior, SHINee y EXO, en varias de sus canciones. *Los chicos de SMROOKIES tuvieron su primera presentación durante la serie de conciertos de fin de año de SM llamada "SMTOWN WEEK" en diciembre de 2013, especificamente durante el concierto de SHINee. Ellos interpretaron covers de los grupos de su compañía. *Jee Su y Winny son algunas de las chicas que no se han revelado oficialmente pero ya se han presentado en eventos oficiales de la SM. (1) (2) *Varios de los chicos de SMROOKIES han aparecido en el programa EXO 90:2014. *Según algunas fuentes han encontrado que Taeyong en el segundo grado de secundaria (2009) había estafado a la gente en un sitio de subastas con ID ('hssarang98' y 'julyfirst1'), el vendía figuras de acción y daba algunas especificaciones del producto, pero cuando el comprador recibía la figura esa no era el modelo de la figura y faltaban piezas o algo por el estilo, algunos usuarios iniciaron una búsqueda del "estafador" y es cuando encontraron que venia de una escuela en Seúl y la información de la ID emparejaban con la información de Taeyong. Después de las pruebas que se han puesto en línea, la agencia ha hablado, y se disculpó por el turbulento pasado del joven, un representante de SM Entertainment dijo: "Actualmente se encuentra en una profunda reflexión sobre su comportamiento estafador durante sus años de secundaria, y nos disculpamos sinceramente a los que han sido ofendidos. No sólo Taeyong pero el propio organismo tratará de madurar en él un artista con talento, un buen comportamiento". *Jaehyun y Do Young son los nuevos MC del programa musical Show Champion desde el 21 de enero de 2015. *Las integrantes de SMRookies Girls hicieron los remakes de "I Am Your Girl" & "In Sumer" en EXO 90:2014 prestando su voz. *El hermano de la cantante BoA, conocido como METAOLOZ, es el director de la coreografía de SR15B titulada BASSBOT. *En una extensa y reciente entrevista con el productor iDR, creador algunos de los mejores hits de Kpop, mencionó que ahora estará a cargo musicalmente del próximo debut de SMRookies‬. iDR como DJ, productor, compositor y artista EDM (Musica electro dance), puede no ser el nombre más popular en el mundo de la música, y mucho menos en Corea del Sur, en donde sus canciones frecuentemente han sido número uno en las listas de música. Pero él es el cerebro detrás de muchos de los éxitos de K-pop, incluyendo canciones de Super Junior, EXO, Lee Hyori, U-KISS, y más. iDR comenzó a trabajar con SM Entertainment y otras marcas coreanas después de unirse con la productora Marcen Entertainment en 2010. Su primer éxito coreano fue "No Other" de Super Junior , y iDR no ha mirado atrás desde entonces. ... ¿Y qué sigue para iDR y su trabajo? Junto con la próxima música de Girls' Generation, iDR está trabajando en algunas cosas para uno de los sucesos más esperados del K-pop que aún tiene por debutar."Tengo un par más (de proyectos) con diferentes artistas de SM, un nuevo grupo novato que aún no ha sido nombrado.Todos me dicen que ellos serán tan grandes como EXO, por eso, también estoy muy entusiasmado acerca de eso". *Según el portal informativo Tenasia, la cantante BoA ha sido consultada para escribir una canción para el debut de ‪SMROOKIES‬. Ella dijo que puesto que las chicas como chicos tienen diferentes encantos ella debería ser capaz de encajar cada uno de esos encantos si escribe una canción para ellos. *Se rumora que el nuevo grupo debutará con 7 integrantes incluyendo a Do Young, ya que el no a estado incluido en los 2 teasers de baile, que se han revelado. *Muchas fans creen que Mark debutará en el nuevo grupo de SM. *El 8 de Julio del 2015 Hina, Herin y Koeun fueron añadidas oficialmente a SMROOKIES. *Nueve miembros de SMROOKIES estarán participando en el show “The Mickey Mouse Club” del canal Disney Channel de Corea del Sur. El grupo masculino incluye a Mark, Jeno, Dong Hyuck, Jae Min y Ji Sung. Mientras que el grupo femenino incluye a Lami, Hina, Herin y Koeun. El primer episodio saldrá al aire el 23 de Julio. *La SM en su reciente video de introducción en Osaka, uitlizó las siguientes palabras a la hora de describir a sus rookies 'STYLISH - BRAND NEW - FUTURE' se cree que sera un eslogan del nuevo grupo. *Los ‎SMROOKIES‬ tendrán su propio concierto llamado 'SMROOKIES SHOW' en SMCOEX en el mes de Agosto, serán funciones de pre-estreno (4 veces en total entre el día 15 y 29/08). A partir de septiembre será cada sábado . Ellos demostrarán una variedad de músicas Incluyendo canciones y rutinas de baile. *Al parecer, la coreografía del nuevo grupo fue hecha por Tony Testa. *Al parecer los integrantes que conformarían el nuevo grupo serian: **Tae Il **Hansol **Johnny **TaeYong **Yuta **Do Young **Ten **Jae Hyun y ahora faltaría las posiciones de cada uno (también se dice que el estilo del grupo seria un estilo "dark" y faltaría que se verifique si Mark seria parte de la alineación, si no es entonces seria un trainee desconocido). * Tae Il se añadió a un Miembro de SMROOKIES debido a su integración con los demás ROOKIES en el póster de SMROOKIES SHOW. *Según NAVER, el nuevo grupo sera igual que EXO, una sub unidad de Corea y otra de China. *Al parecer su primer mini álbum o single se tiene planeado "SWICHT, como se mostró en el intro de SMROOKIES SHOW. *Al parecer los Vocalistas Principales serian; Do Young, Jae Hyun & Tae Il, los bailarines Principales; Ten, Johnny & Han Sol, Los raperos Principales; Tae Yong, Yuta & Han Sol, & por ultimo el visual; Tae Yong. *La performance de apertura comenzó con 10 rookies, que se detallan a continuación. La SM es una caja llena de sorpresas. *También encontraron que no son ocho miembros sino 9, la SM no ha decidido la fecha del debut pero es posible que el nuevo grupo este al mando de Tae Il. Más tarde se reporto que la grabación de MV lo aplazaran hasta Febrero~Marzo del 2016 debido a las actividades tanto los artistas de la SM como los de SMROOKIES, el debut se cree que será en Abril de 2016. *Su MV fue visto en el SM Rookies Show, dejando saber cuando será su lanzamiento. *El productor de BASSBOT nos dice que anticipemos la versión completa. Nuestra primera incursión en el K-Pop con SMROOKIES que están a punto de hacerse cargo de Asia!!! Producido por Double Dragon y nuestro muy talentoso hermano Hazel!!! Manténgase en sintonía para la versión completa de la canción!!!. *Fly to The Sky hablo acerca de SMROOKIES en una entrevista. Brian bromeando dijo que su rival ahora no es EXO. *Se ha confirmado la adhesión de una nueva integrante en SMROOKIES. Ella se llama Lee Soo Min. Viene del programa infantil Tok!Tok! Boni, Hani. Ella participó en la versión coreana de "The Voice Kids" donde se enfrento a la ex-miembro de SM Rookies, Noh Hyorin, y a Jaein. * Hyorin y Jee Su se salieron del grupo SMROOKIES y ellas seguiran con sus estudios. *Una agencia de noticias revelo un articulo sobre el grupo SMROOKIES, el nuevo grupo femenil sera de 7 integrantes, dos de ellas serán reveladas muy pronto entre 2015-2016 antes de su debut, mientras que el nuevo grupo masculino debutara a inicios de Enero del 2016 con 9 integrantes, pero SM Entertainment no ha hablado nada al respecto. *Hay probabilidades de que Mark no debute en el nuevo grupo masculino de SM Entertainment porque, no coincide con los demás chicos pero no hay nada confirmado. *El nuevo grupo femenil tendrá el ritmo de F(x), belleza de Girls' Generation, estilo de Red Velvet, mientras que el grupo masculino tendrá ritmo de EXO, estilo SHINee. *Se ha revelado un nuevo integrante para SMROOKIES, se llama Kun *Una agencia de noticias que es cercana a SM Entertainment comento que esta en conversaciones con 7 personas para unirse al proyecto SMROOKIES, revelaron que una es extranjera y que esta en conversaciones por unirse a la compañía, la siguiente es una Coreana que a entro en el 2015 medio de un casting y 5 desconocidos pero todavía no hay nada oficial sobre los chicos hasta que SM diga algo sobre su debut. *Se acaba de unir una nueva integrante al proyecto SMROOKIES, se llama JungYeon, apareció con Hina y Lami en los MV del proyecto Secret Garden de SM Entertainment. Ella entró en el 2015 a SM Entertainment por medio de un casting y desde entonces fue traineer, ella tiene 19 años y su padre es el cantante Park HakGi. * Koeun deja de ser la mayor de SRG15 y el puesto pasa a JungYeon. *Una agencia de noticias cercana a SM, revelo que la nueva chica que están considerando para unirse al proyecto SMROOKIES hizo su audición a mediados de Diciembre atravez de las audiciones de 2015 SM Audition China pero SM todavía no han confirmado su incorporación al proyecto y a la compañía. *Parece que SM cambio de planes, al parecer el nuevo grupo de chicas estará conformado por 8-9 integrantes, con la incorporación de JungYeon, Soo Min y al parecer otra chica ambién se va a incorporar al grupo pero todavía no hay noticias sobre la chica que SM esta en conversaciones para unirse al proyecto, hasta el momento sabemos que nuevamente hará su audición mediante 2016 SM Audition China a principios de Enero como lo publico en sus redes sociales. Enlaces *Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería irene y seulgi.jpg jeno-jisung.jpg TAE YONG&JAE HYUN.jpg 1509951_594212243961867_527509646_n.jpg pizap.com10.44263316038995981387828080886.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS2.jpg JOHNNY&JENO.jpg SMROOKIEBOYS.jpg Videografía 'Videos' SMROOKIES 슬기(SEULGI) Christmas Carol-0|Seulgi (Christmas Carol) SMROOKIES 슬기(SEULGI) Sweet cake|Seulgi (Sweet Cake) SMROOKIES SEUL GI 슬기 THE ROOFTOP|Seulgi (The Rooftop) SMROOKIES JENO 제노 with DONGHAE SELF CAM-0|Jeno junto a Donghae SMROOKIES LAMI 라미 with TIFFANY and PRINCE-1|Lami junto a Tiffany SMROOKIES MY GIRL FRIEND IRENE 아이린|Irene (My Girlfriend) SMROOKIES SEUL GI 슬기 & IRENE 아이린 DANCE PRACTICE CLIPS-1|Seulgi e Irene (Dance Practice)]] SMROOKIES SMROOKIEBOYS with TONY TESTA|SMROOKIEBOYS con Tony Testa 'RookieStation' SMROOKIES 에스엠루키즈 WWW.SMROOKIES.COM COMING SOON|Coming Soon SMROOKIES 에스엠루키즈 WWW.SMROOKIES.COM COMING SOON 2|Coming Soon 2 RookieStation Episode 1. Rookies.com introduction Mark & Donghyuck|Introduccion Mark & Donghyuck RookieStation Special Red Velvet 레드벨벳 행복(Happiness) MV Reaction Video|RookieStation Special Red Velvet - Happiness MV Reaction Video RookieStation Ep.3 Happiness of SMROOKIES|RookieStation Ep.3 Happiness of SMROOKIES RookieStation Ep.4 SMTOWN LIVE SPECIAL|RookieStation Ep.4 SMTOWN LIVE SPECIAL RookieStation Ep.5 JISUNG SPECIAL|RookieStation Ep.5 JISUNG SPECIAL SMROOKIES RookieStation Ep.6 CHUSEOK GREETINGS|RookieStation Ep.6 CHUSEOK GREETINGS Categoría:SM Entertainment